The Secret Of The Sphynx
by Kayenaat Sandhu
Summary: my first ever fanfic..set in egypt..so characters ommitted..i gotta keep suspence..so read to know! xD
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

I stood on the panache of The Great Pyramid, in the warm breeze which was growing cooler with every minute.I stared at the fiery sunset, till the sun hid behind the dunes. My mahogany hair were playing in the wind while i was waiting for my uncle Ahmed to come.

I turned around to see him appear from a thick cloud of darkness. He smiled,"We should leave ... Anakhsunamun. We don't have much time".I nodded at him lightly.

"let us, before we leave, bow to our majesties!", he instructed. We then kneeled and bowed..to the valleys of the kings and queens. I suddenly felt a bliss of blessings all over me, sent from the long dead kings and queens.

My uncle stood up steadily, while i helped him balance. "We should go..", he repeated, catching my hand, just when we wiggled, and somehow deformed and vanished somewhere in the empty air!

**Hi everyone! :D ... This is my first ever HP fanfic! .. It is starting in Egypt..and i have totally imagined some situations comming forth in next few chapters..( including some character ommitions) .. i hope you like it...and yes..i dont live in egypt so i have no idea about the places n history..so i have imagined them :D... FOLLOW AND REVIEW! :) **

**I do not own HP! JK DOES!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER-1 ****_ ABANDONED_**

I was at a place, a very weird one. I had never been to such a place before. In Egypt, I was never allowed to visit the modern world, not allowed to talk to any human. Yes, I am not a human, I am a creature creature you won't believe anyone in this world could be...so I leave it to you to decide.

I was looking at the new, amazing modern world in awe. Everything was so new, the people, their faces, their clothes witch were strange, or maybe I was the one in weird clothes...the ancient robes and linen...my traditional outfit.

No sooner did i started to take the feel of the place..trying to walk to the edge of the the high place I was standing on, than I heard a deafening noise and my uncle suddenly pulled me back with a jerk and all I could feel was a slap of wind on my face.

That was the first time I saw, what modern humans call a 'Train'. It was big...huge I must say, and very long, just like a serpent. There were so many people inside. It was really an unexpected, and a fantasy like experience for me.

The train was painted in scarlet and black, and it was glistening glossily in the sunlight. It made a loud hissing and whistling sound and slowed down...bellowing a thick white smoke from its chimney.

"These are all wizards, your majesty", uncle Ahmed whispered through my hair. My eyes widened in surprise and i spun around immediately to face him. "WHAT!", I yelled, really shocked. "I thought that only our family was of wizards! Are you sure these all are really wizards?!", I demanded from my frowny face.

In return, i got a short laugh, and he bent to bring his face levelled to mine. "The world is much bigger than you think, my liege, you have seen only a tiny speck of it!", he was telling the amazed me, looking strait into my eyes.

I was confused. I wanted to think about it. But before i could, uncle pulled out his wand and gave a light tap on my head. In no time, my clothes changed from ancient linen to the attire of almost everyone surrounding me. 'Uniform'- I think that's what the modern humans call it.

"Lets go, or you will miss the train", he said hurriedly, pulling me along. "Wait...what do you mean by 'YOU'?", I asked, but before I could get a reply, I realised I was inside the beautiful train. and everyone was staring at me. I was nervous, everything seemed so new, and i was just like an inexperienced 'thing', in the midst of humans, not knowing a bit about what would happen the next second.

Uncle took me away from there, into the far end of the train, where i saw a small, empty cabin. There was no one else except us.

He made me sit on the seat, and kneeled to look at me, with a really concerned, and somewhat scared expression. "I need to give you some instructions.", he said.

"Instructions? What for?", i asked, really confused.

"Look, Anakhsunamun, the place you are going to can be very dangerous...you have to be very careful.", he began.

"Oh come on uncle! I know that! I'm not five!", I said irritably.

"I know..but this is a serious matter. Its like putting your life at sake! Now, follow these simple rules i tell you.", he explained while I stared at him in silence.

"okay".

"Firstly, avoid talking to anyone until you reach hogwarts."

"Secondly, if possible, don't tell your real name to anyone."

"What!..Why?!", I interrupted

"You just have to my dear!..There are many reasons which i can't explain right now.", his explanation was vague, but i had to follow.

"okay, when you reach there, you will go straight to the Headmaster, Pr. Dumbledore, without delay! I have explained him everything. Now I have to go, take care and write to me as soon as possible!" he finished off quickly, gave me a short but tight hug.

"Wait!.. What?! You are leaving me in a place i don't even have a damn idea of?! How could you? ", I panicked. I didn't know what to do!

Uneasiness gripped my stomach and i got up. He stepped back. The train started moving with a jerk and i had to catch hold of the window sill to balance.

"Bye Anakh.. be safe.", he said and dashed out through the door.

"But.." , before I could say more, he was out of the train, waving at me from the platform.

The train was gaining speed, and the fear in my mind too.

"UNCLE AHMED!", i stretched out my arm through the window, as though trying to reach, but the train took me away from him. I saw him grow smaller with distance, but there was nothing I could do now.

I shivered and sunk back into my seat. I felt like crying..alone..in an unknown location, with unknown people around, in an unknown state, going to an unknown place...

**WHEW! the first chapter is here! :D , hope you like it...and well..i gotta tell..i dnt knw anything about egypt..its history or relegion...so i have decided to make up all that... cuz m just too lazy to research..lol...hope u guys like it...chapter 2 commin soon! good night..haha **

**I DONT OWN HP! (0.0) {i wish i did..lol..joke}**


End file.
